Amazoness
The Amazoness are a series of female EARTH-Attribute Warrior-Type Monsters (with the exception of "Amazoness Tiger", who is a Beast-type) that were introduced in Labyrinth of Nightmare, with further support in Magician's Force and Duelist Revolution. Their names include "Amazoness", with the exception of "Amazon Archer", although in Gold Series 3 the name was changed to Amazoness Archer. Although "The Unfriendly Amazon" is similar in name, it is not considered an "Amazoness". Mai Valentine and Tania have both used "Amazoness" cards in the anime. The Amazoness are based on the Amazons from Greek Mythology. Play Style Most of Amazoness monsters have average ATK and effects designed to weaken the opponent's monsters or strengthen themselves. Key cards include Amazoness Village, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Tiger, and Amazoness Queen. While their ATK is often weak for their level, they can quickly bring the opponent's monsters down to a more manageable level. The most recently released Amazoness cards include Amazoness Queen, Amazoness Sage, Amazoness Scouts, Amazoness Trainee, Amazoness Fighting Spirit, Amazoness Heirloom, Amazoness Village, Amazoness Willpower, Amazoness Shamanism, and Queen's Pawn. With these additions to Amazoness', the Amazoness archetype has allowed for more swarming and more field control. Using Amazoness Village, Amazoness Willpower, and Queen's Pawn allows Amazoness' to swarm the field much faster and easier. Also, Amazoness Queen, Amazoness Heirloom, and Amazoness Scouts can help keep your Amazoness' on the field while you increase their attacks with Amazoness Village and Amazoness Fighting Spirit. Strengths Amazoness cards can do a lot in a duel. Amazoness monsters can swarm the field very quickly and make trouble for the opponent using field control. In battle, amazoness monsters can manipulate the opponents monsters' attacks and rip through monsters and life points. Amazoness Swords Woman can deal massive damage to opponents with strong monsters, while Amazoness Heirloom can destroy weak monster that cannot be destroyed by battle and strong monsters that are normally troublesome. Amazoness' can be kept on the field very easily with Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Scouts or can be replaced very easily with Amazoness Village or Soul Rope. They can also inflict large damage in numbers with their attacks mostly being 1500, once the opponent's field is cleared, it is very easy to take down their remaining life points. Weaknesses Amazoness' massive field control comes at a cost. Being an Earth type monster, Amazoness have trouble when fighting decks with a strong focus of spell and trap cards (unlike Harpies, which focus on destroying them). Amazoness decks cannot break through spells and traps that can stop their attacks, like Messenger of Peace, Level Limit - Area B, and Gravity Bind. The problem is that Amazoness Sage cannot attack and destroy Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B. One way you can help this is by adding Dust Tornados, which will allow you to destroy their cards, and set a card to use on your turn like Queen's Pawn. Another weakness that Amazoness decks commonly have is the destruction of their much needed spell and trap cards. Cards that really can help this are Dark Bribe, Judgment of Anubis, and Solemn Judgment. Suggested Cards Monsters *Amazoness Queen *Amazoness Paladin *Amazoness Swords Woman *Amazoness Fighter *Amazoness Trainee *Amazoness Sage *Amazoness Scouts *Amazoness Tiger *Marauding Captain *Command Knight *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *D.D. Warrior Lady *Shield Warrior Spells *Amazoness Spellcaster *Amazoness Village *Amazoness Fighting Spirit *Amazoness Heirloom *The A. Forces *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive *Solidarity Traps *Amazoness Archers *Dramatic Rescue *Amazoness Willpower *Amazoness Shamanism *Queen's Pawn Category:Archetype